ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Ultimate Infinity
Disney Ultimate Infinity is an upcoming toys-to-life action-adventure RPG videogame that's a sequel to Disney Infinity 3.0 but as a crossover between Disney, Warner Brothers (plus guest starring Cartoon Network's Steven Universe and as well as Rooster Teeth's RWBY and even DC Comics), 20th Century Fox, Metro-Godwyn-Mayer, BBC, Rockstar Games (featuring sanitized versions of protagonists of Grand Theft Auto and Red Dead franchises in the vein of Marvel Super Hero Squad plus most of their properties can be represented without the characters due to the large amounts of content), Sega, Square-Enix, Electronic Arts and Activision. Sypnosis A Freedom Fighter named Sally Acorn teams up with Jake and Indy to save the Disney INFINITY Universe. Plot TBD Starter Pack The Starter Pack will include /Jake/ from Jake and the Neverland Pirates, /Sally Acorn/ from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Reboot Comic series as a Guest Character and Indiana Jones. The Portal is expanded up to 4 slots for the Playable Characters and as well as 4 slots for the Power Discs. Gameplay The Gameplay of Disney Ultimate INFINITY or aka Disney INFINITY 4.0: Ultimate Edition combines the gameplay style of RockStar Games' Grand Theft Auto V third person shooter mechanics such as the weapon selection wheel from GTA V, vehicle driving similar to GTA V, health bar being similar to the Kingdom Heart series, the 4 player co-op being much like Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, the beat 'em up gameplay being even much like the console versions of Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, and even having RPG elements from the Final Fantasy and Marvel Ultimate Alliance games such as XP points while expanding elements from the previous Disney Infinity games, such as a Skill tree for each and every character. Compatibility This game will include compatibility from the first 3 games. Also, character pieces will be used for new features. Toy Box Elements Disney Ultimate Infinity/Toy Box Elements Enemies ''Main Article: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Enemies '' Waves There will be new packs introduced, such as Story Playsets where you play into 6-10 Levels of a Playset's level, Heroine and Anti-Hero packs where a Heroine and an Anti-Hero (ex. Shadow and Blaze from the Sonic series) are paired, and many more stuff to come. Also, 3-in-1 Toy Box Packs are packs that contain 3 figures and 4 Power Discs that are packaged in a box. Also, the figures from the first 3 games will be remade and rereleased. Wave 1 *Doctor Who Playset (Twelfth Doctor + Missy and TARDIS Key Playset Token) *Sidekicks Pack (Pirate Princess Izzy + Sonic the Hedgehog + Henry Jones Sr. and Jacky Bryant Sonic Costume Power Disc) *Crash Bandicoot Playset (Crash Bandicoot + Dr. Neo Cortex and Wumpa Fruit Playset Token) *Skylanders Toy Box Pack (Skylanders Spyro + TBA Power Discs) *Crash Bandicoot Coco and Crunch Pack (Coco Bandicoot + Crunch Bandicoot and TBA Power Discs) *Spider-Verse Toy Box Pack (/Spider-Gwen/ + Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Spider-Island Skies and Spider-Island Grounds) *James Bond Playset (/James Bond/ and Golden Gun Playset Token) *Steven Universe Story Playset (Steven + Connie and Cheeseburger Backpack Playset Token) Note: Steven can Switch to the Crystal Gems. *Harry Potter Toy Box Pack (Harry + Lord Voldermort and Hogwarts Sky + Hogwarts Grounds) *Sonic the Hedhehog Heroine and Anti-Hero Pack (Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat) *Red Dwarf Toy Box Pack (Dave Lister + Arnold Rimmer and Mimas Dome and Minas Sky) *Red Dead Redemption Toy Box Pack (John + Jack Martson and New Austin Dome and New Austin Sky) *Sofia the First Toy Box Pack (Sofia + James and Enchancia Dome and Enchancia Sky) *Miles from Tomorrowland Toy Box Pack (Miles + Loretta and TBA Power Discs) *Maximoff Pack (Scarlet Witch + Quicksilver and TBA) *Villains Pack 1 (Jafar + Wave 2 *Miraculous Ladybug Toy Box Pack (Marinette/Ladybug + Adrien/Cat Noir + Miraculous Paris Dome and Miraculous Paris Sky) *Star VS. The Forces of Evil Toy Box Pack (Star Butterfly + Karate Marco Diaz and TBA Power Discs) *Sonic the Hedgehog Amy and Cream Pack (Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit) *Sonic the Hedgehog X Marvel Superheroes Power Disc Pack (Spidey Sonic, Captain Mobius Sonic, Iron Tails Mark 46 Armor and MCU Scarlet Witch Blaze Costume Change Power Disc packs) **Note: All of the costumes can also be unlocked in game by beating any of the Marvel bosses. *Fantastic Four Playset (Mr. Fantastic + Invisible Woman and Custom Fantastic Four logo Playset Token) *Sherlock Playset (Sherlock Holmes + Dr. Watson and Magnifying Glass Playset Token) *Blackadder Playset (Edmund Blackadder and TBA Playset Token) Wave 3 *DC Villains 4-in-1 Pack (The Joker + The Riddler + Harley Quinn + Lobo) * Wave 4 Wave 5 Wave 6 Wave 7 Wave 8 Soundtrack See: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Soundtrack Levels *Prologue: The Creation of the Toy Box * *TBA Finale Level Steven Universe Story Playset Levels *Gem Glow * Voice Cast The game will feature a Japanese dub for the majority of the characters with some exceptions, also, this will be the first Disney Infinity game to feature a Japanese dub and similar to MvC3, some characters won't speak Japanese. Main Characters *Captain Jake: Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese), Coleen Clinkenbeard (English) *Indiana Jones: Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Nolan North (English) *Sally Acorn: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) Toy Box Legion of Supervillains *Lord Dominator (Real form): Takako Honda (Japanese), Noel Wells (English) **Lord Dominator (Masked form): Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Fred Tatasciore (English) *Mola Ram: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), John DiMaggio (in Galactus voice; English) *King Candy: Yohei Tadano (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English) *Galactus: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), John DiMaggio (English) *Frollo: Shozo Sasaki (Japanese), Liam O' Brien (English) *Prof. Robert Callaghan/Yokai: Aiko Kaneda (Japanese), James Cromwell (English) *Darth Vader: Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese), Phil LaMarr (English) *Maleficent: TBA (Japanese), Suzanne Blakeslee (English) *Jafar: TBA (Japanese), TBA (English) *Xehanort: Ryūsei Nakao (Japanese), Christopher Aryes (English) More villains coming soon. Other Characters Due to a large amount of playable characters appearing, they're sorted in this category with some NPCs. *Amy Rose: Koko Tsukinomoto (Japanese), Hynden Walch (English) *Bunnie Rabbot: Sora Tokui (Japanese), Ashleigh Ball (English) *Crash Bandicoot: Junichi Sawabe (Japanese), Chris Pratt (English) *Dave Lister: Kenyu Horiuchi (Japanese), Craig Charles (English) *Edmund Blackadder: Masahi Ebara (Jaoanese), Rowan Atkinson (English) *Tony Stark/Iron Man: Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Andrian Pasdar (English) *James Bond (Daniel Craig Era): Jūrōta Kosugi (Japanese), Daniel Craig (English) **Note: The other James Bond actors (both Japanese and English) from other eras reprise their roles via archive recording. *John Watson: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Martin Freeman (English) *Knuckles the Echidna: Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese), Travis Willingham (English) *Rouge the Bat: Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese), Tabitha St. Germain (English) *Sherlock Holmes: Satoshi Mikami (Japanese), Benedict Cumberbatch (English) *Shadow the Hedgehog: Mazakazu Morita (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) *Sonic the Hedgehog: Shinji Kawada (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord: Junichi Sawabe (Japanese), Travis Willingham (English) *Clark Kent/Superman: Takanori Hoshino (Japanese), Travis Willingham (English) *Twelfth Doctor: Akara Ishida (Japanese), Peter Capaldi (English) *Harry Potter: Kensho Ono (Japanese), Thomas Brodie-Sangster (English) *Lord Voldermort: Masahi Ebara (Japanese), Liam O' Brien (in style of Gaara; English) *Various Animal and Creature Sound effects: Dee Bradley Baker (Japanese and English) *Steven Quartz Universe: Yu Hayashi (Japanese), Alyssa Mireles (English) *Connie Maheswaran: Ai Nonaka (Japanese), Grace Rolek (English) *Crunch Bandicoot: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Travis Willingham (English) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver: Takashi Onozuka (Japanese), Scott Menville (English) *Wanda Maximoff: Miyuki Sawashiro (in style of Flame Princess; Japanese), Tara Strong (English) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Dee Bradley Baker (English) *Sue Storm/Invisible Woman: Rina Sato (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (English) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch: Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese), David Kaufman (English) *Logan/Wolverine: Rikiya Koyama (Japanese), Steven Blum (English) *Toni Cipriani: Rikiya Koyama (Japanese), Steven Blum (English) * *TBA *TBA *Wander: Yasuaki Takumi (Japanese), Jack McBrayer (English) *Squirrel Girl: Yasuyo Tomita (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Nolan North (English) *Star Buttefly: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Eden Sher (English) *Marco Diaz: Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese), Adam McArthur (English) *Blaze the Cat: Nao Takamori (Japanaese), Laura Bailey (English) *Silver the Hedgehog: Jun Akiyama (Japanese), Josh Keaton (English) Notes/Trivia ''Main Article: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Notes/Trivia '' Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Doctor Who Category:Red Dwarf Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Indiana Jones Category:Sofia the First Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Harry Potter Category:Spider-Man Category:Fantastic Four Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gravity Falls Category:Steven Universe Category:X-Men Category:The Avengers Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Square-Enix Category:Tomb Raider Category:Rockstar Games Category:Sega Category:Electronic Arts Category:Deus Ex Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Blackadder Category:Only Fools and Horses Category:Sherlock Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:James Bond Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Open World Category:3D platformers Category:ShadEmman's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Ninjacat14's Ideas Category:Moana Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The 7D Category:Pocahontas Category:Doctor Strange Category:Darkwing Duck Category:TaleSpin Category:Gargoyoles Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:Overwatch Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Teletubbies Category:Postman Pat Category:Sonic Team Category:NiGHTs Into Dreams Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Avatar Category:Medal of Honor Category:DC Comics Category:Rocksteady Studios Category:Crossovers Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:Milo Murphy's Law